


Bathing with a Quartz

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Angst, Bathing, F/F, Lesbians, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, They love each other, also im so sorry for the bad title, i mean kinda, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: After a long day of work, Blue Zircon decides to take a steamy bath. However, she's joined by her beloved mate, Jasper.





	Bathing with a Quartz

There are more than a lot of things in the world that aren't easy. Being a lawyer is one of them. The constant piles of paperwork, the multiple cases having to be studied over and over, gems who never cooperate, and most of all, losing the case and going down a few notches of value; something every lawyer hated; if you lost your value, you were not fit for the job and therefore either shattered or reassigned to a new job. Sometimes even auctioned off just for the fun of it, especially seeing that zircons, the typical Homeworld lawyers, were always picked on. Why? Perhaps it was because of their silly looks. Maybe they were just taken as some kind of petty joke. But for now, Blue Zircon didn't have to worry about that. She climbed into the warm steamy bathtub full of water, lowering herself down and settling into the water. She could finally let all of her worries go away.

Even if she had the next few five days (and nights) off, she wasn't going to take them for granted. She wanted to use them to the fullest. Perhaps this day would be a good one to relax. When she got out of the tub, maybe she could use the rest of her time awake to finish filling out paperwork and the sort. After all, she had /a lot/ of paperwork to fill out; more than she could imagine. Perhaps she could take two of the days and nights she had off to work on some of the work she had... and maybe review some cases. As long as it meant getting everything done and under control. But things just felt so... lonely... and being a lawyer wasn't fun. At all. Why did she ever get assigned to such a stupid job? 

Removing her monocle and laying it on the small table next to the bathtub, she slumped further into the water and frowned a bit. She probably wouldn't even get to spend any time with Jasper seeing that she had so much work to do. The poor quartz was probably so upset, too... now she was beginning to feel bad... but with work came currency and with currency came food. Perhaps she would earn a bit of gold from this trial if she did good enough. Hopefully she did because honestly? She wanted to spoil Jasper rotten to make up for the lack of her presence. It was so sad that she never could get any time off that involved no work whatsoever. She just... wanted to spend time with Jasper. So badly... and honestly, it was beginning to make her feel more down that she didn't even bother to talk to Jasper when she got home. She just said she was going to take a bath and nothing much. Shakily sighing, Blue raised a wet hand to her face and she wiped away a few tears that rolled down her cheek before flinching as she heard a thump on the bathroom door. Splashing her face to make it didn't look like she was pathetically crying, she nervously glanced to the door.

"Are you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for a good few minuets now... and you usually take only a few seconds."

"I-I'm fine! Thank you for asking, Jasper. I'll be out in a minuet."

"Oh... okay. Can... can I come in with you? If you wouldn't mind..."

Although uncertain, Blue nodded before she realized Jasper couldn't see her. What a dummy! "Yes, you can come in. I wouldn't mind. I hope you don't mind a steamy bathroom," she chuckled softly and heard Jasper snicker at the response. As Blue stared at the door, she watched her lover nervously come inside before closing the door behind her. Their eyes met before Blue glanced away and Jasper frowned a bit. 

Something was up. Blue never acted like this. Maybe she could cheer her up by joining her in the bath. "And you wouldn't mind if I joined you in the bath, would you?" She held back a joke, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere; even if it was tense, she didn't want to stir it anymore... she could easily turn everything upside down with one wrong word, really.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Just... don't plop down in the water like you did the last time. You ended up breaking the old tub we had and water was all over the place."

Jasper laughed a bit, beginning to strip down. "I won't make a mess this time... promise. Plus, look at what we got now. I'm the reason we got a bigger and deeper tub."

"... you aren't wrong on that one," Blue couldn't help but return a small but forced chuckle, "it might of cost us a lot but it was worth it."

In agreement, the quartz nodded before she climbed into the tub, cautiously lowering herself down and settling into the water as she sprawled her legs part. She ushered Blue to come closer and so she did. That's when Jasper pulled her close, the zircon's back touching her chest and her fuzzy mane brushing against the quartz's chin. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked softly, reaching into the water to gently hold Blue's hands with her much larger paws. Softly, she brushed a feline-like thumb over the blue wet surface and she heard her mate sigh.

Should she lie? Or tell the truth? It was hard at this point to tell what she wanted to do but she had to decide one day or another. She couldn't just... not tell the truth. Jasper would figure out like always. "I was having a bad day...." she tiredly smiled and leaned closer against Jasper. The kiss that was pressed to her shoulder felt nice, really. Rather... reassuring. "Until you came in here... you made my day a little bit better."

"Aw. Blue... come on... if you want some love and support, all you gotta do is ask me for some. I'll help you out in tough times no matter what, aight? When you get a day off, i'll take you out to the cafe for a little bit and we'll chill for a while there. I'll get you some of your favourite coffee, too. Deal? You can't worry about all of your stupid work, either. It's fine and stuff, you know? I'll try to help you with it, too,"

"... deal... that's because... you know... I have five entire days and nights off. Isn't that amazing?"

To Jasper's surprise, it was! Blue Diamond never gave breaks that long; not even to the quartz who had been serving under the diamond for a while (and still trying to find a job in the court as well) as she wanted to be with her beloved for as long as she could. "We're /so/ going on a date."

"Aha, Jasper, nonono-"

"Yes! We're going on a date! You're gonna love it. I'll take you out for lunch, we can maybe go to the bar or the cafe, we'll come home and watch some TV, and then we can go to bed. We can go extra if you want."

"Extra?"

"Bedtime fun! Like, massages, relaxing, chatting, and maybe we can read a book or something."

"Oh, Jasper, you never read," Blue laughed.

Softly, the quartz snickered and she flashed a smile, letting out a purr afterward. "I can start now."

"Perhaps so. I'd like to see you with a pair of reading spectacles on. That'd be gorgeous on you, Jasper... I love you so much, dear," she turned around and pressed a kiss to her lover's chin who was quick to return it.

Proudly, the quartz let out a purr. "I love you too..."


End file.
